The Other Couple
by fiction.infliction
Summary: Overview/summary: What if Hermione and Ron didn't fall in love? What if Hermione fell for somebody else? What if Fred had in fact, been the one to accompany Hermione to the chamber of secrets on the night of the battle? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! welcome to my fanfic! This is my first fanfic so please just take that into account when you read this crappy piece of literature- I'm just a beginner, I will get better. All advice is appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Hermione woke to the sound of breathing beside her, and the feel of warm, muscular arms around her skinny waist. She could feel Fred's heavy breaths, breathing warmth onto the back of her neck; she didn't want to move, in case she woke him. Her mind flashed back to the night of the battle, how Fred and herself had raced to the chamber of secrets to find the horcrux; she felt a smile creeping up on her lips, if they hadn't been there at that very point in time, if they hadn't figured out where they needed to go that night, she probably wouldn't have been lying here, snuggled into his warm chest on this summer's morning. She was thinking about all those things when the firm arms wrapped further around her, pulling her tighter into his body, "morning" he murmured into her ear. She slowly spun round in the bed, and kissed him lightly on the lips, "good morning" she said back, not bothering to hide the beam on her face or the spring in her voice. As she rested her head on his muscular chest, she slid her arms underneath the back of his shirt, and pulled him closer into her, Fred didn't object. "We have the joke shop open today 'mione, if you want to come along? Better than staying at the burrow with my parents and Ginny" he said, she could hear the hopefulness in his voice. "Yeah, I will check with my parents, because I haven't seen them in a few days, but I'll pop round later i think". Hermione had been spending most of her nights either at Fred and George's apartment, above the joke shop, or at the Burrow, where Ginny and Ron stayed, and Harry too, if he wasn't round at the Tonks household, where his young godson, Teddy Lupin lived. She had barely seen her parents since they returned from Australia, their old memories in-tact.

Suddenly, Fred and herself were interrupted, as the bedroom door opened, revealing Fred's twin brother, George. "Freddy! It's time to get up; we have the shop open today and-oh! Hermione! Hi! I never knew you were here, good to see you, again! I was out most of last night, with Angelina, didn't get in 'till late. But, um... this is awkward, I'm just going to leave now, but come down when you're ready, both of you", George backed out of the door, with an immature smile on his face. Hermione and Fred both knew exactly what he was thinking, and both went very red.

Half an hour later, they showed their faces in the kitchen. George was sat at the far end of the table, with a mug of coffee. He was reading the daily prophet, where they were _still _publishing all the names of those that died in the battle of Hogwarts, which had taken place a month and a half ago. "Hello there, lovebirds" George grinned childishly at them. Fred was the first to speak, "Good day George, how are you on this fine morning?" He said, with a sarcastic smile. Although they were best friends, and brothers, they had the weirdest ways of showing affection for eachother, Hermione thought. "Well, I had a phone call from mum this morning, and dad and her are coming round in about an hour, meaning Ginny will insist on coming too, and if Ginny's coming, so will Harry, and since Ron doesn't like to be left out, it's turning out to be a family gathering", he said it too casually. Hermione and Fred shared a panicked glance, Hermione would have to leave very soon, or else the Weasley's would find her inside Fred and George's apartment, with wet hair from a shower, and slippers on her feet. There wasn't any doubt they could work out the math from that. Fred helped her clear any evidence that she'd been there in the past 24 hours, then Hermione apparated out quickly before any of the twin's family found her there. She gave a sigh of relief, and snuck past her parent's living room- where her mother and father were watching the television- before she could be questioned on anything...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter two! hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Tea?" her mother asked, holding the teapot over an empty mug. Hermione was sat at the dining table, with the daily prophet in front of her, "No thank you mum, I'm going over to the joke shop later, so I'll grab something there" she said, forcing her mother a smile. "Okay darling, but try and be back for dinner tonight, your father and i actually want to see you before you head back to school. 8th year, eh? Where did the time go?" Hermione nodded, she figured that last part was rhetorical so decided to ignore it, "I'll be home in time for dinner" she said, before rolling up the newspaper and leaving the kitchen.

Hermione arrived at the joke shop at around 1:00. The place was already packed with customers looking to buy the trendiest jokes and the funniest tricks. She found George close to the back of the shop, surrounded by a bunch of teenage girls-probably 5th years, Hermione thought. George eventually spotted her after a few minutes of flirting, "Hermione! Hi! Fred's in the back" he shouted across the store to her. Hermione nodded, flashing a quick smile at him, then made her way towards the back room, which was a bit like an office and store room, only with a sofa, a bookshelf and a fridge (in which to keep their sickly sweet range). Harry and Ron were lounging on the sofa, Ron holding a huge box of nosebleed nougats, and Harry holding a tissue to his, now rather red nose. "Hi Hermione!" harry called to her, Hermione grinned at him and went over to hug them both. "I've not seen you both in what feels like ages! I've been so busy with my parents and Fred and all tha-"She was interrupted by Ron's snickers, "What?"She asked impatiently.

Ron burst out laughing, "I bet you've been busy with Fred!" he spluttered, Harry joined in. Hermione shoved him playfully, "Shut up! I didn't mean in _that _way! Ugh, you've got such a dirty mind, Ron!" She folded her arms, but couldn't stop herself eventually bursting into laughter as well. When they eventually calmed down Hermione remembered why she'd come in the first place, "Where is Fred, by the way?" she asked her two best friends. Ron was about to answer when they heard a loud bang from the cupboard behind them, "from what I'm hearing, I think he's in there" Harry said. The three of them made their way through stacks of sweets and enchanted whoopee cushions and other assorted joke items, "Fred? Are you alright?" she asked, they switched on the light in the cupboard and found him lying under a huge pile of cardboard boxes, "Mmmph, I'm okay, but I could use some help getting out of this mess" they heard him mumble under the weight of the boxes. Hermione started pulling boxes off of him, Harry and Ron joined in soon after. After about 5 minutes of removing boxes they finally saw a flash of ginger hair, Fred pulled himself out of the rest of the load and brushed down his suit. "Good day, Gentlemen. Mademoiselle, what a pleasure it is to be in your company" he said, with a bow.

Hermione pulled him into a kiss, "And you too, monsieur" she said, with the bounce she always got in her voice when she was near Fred. Ron and Harry wolf-whistled behind them, "It's getting rather steamy in here, I think I'm going to go for some air" Harry said, he pulled Ron out the door with him, giving Hermione a wink in the process. Hermione shook her head, "I seem to be the only responsible one most of the time" she said to Fred, Fred chuckled, "Well, even you have your moments" he said, she shoved him jokingly. "Whatever, at least i didn't get hammered in by a bunch of cardboard boxes!" she laughed. As they kissed Hermione sighed, she didn't want to leave him for another year, even if it was for Hogwarts...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the advice you left for me in the reviews, it really helped me write this chapter and improve :D This chapters a longer one, so hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As she neared the platform, Hermione could only think about Fred. She had no idea how they'd be able to carry on when she was at one place and him at another, with only owls to keep in touch.

"It'll be fine, 'mione. Honestly, we can see eachother at holidays, you're coming to the burrow for those, aren't you?" he had said. Hermione had felt reassured at the time but now she just felt sick in the stomach at the thought of not seeing him. She ran through the wall that led to platform 9 ¾, her mother and father following behind, then made her way through the crowds in search of the group of ginger haired wizards.

"Darling, hold up!" her parents called from behind her, Hermione sighed and went back to them,

"what is it mum? I want to find Fred before the train leaves" she said impatiently. Her parents smiled at her, one of those proud parent smiles,

"well, you can find Fred once you say goodbye. We're so proud of you dear! Head Girl, eh? Well, we're not surprised! Make sure to write every month or so, we don't want you getting homesick! Good luck on tests, and try to get to bed early so you can keep your scores high, we love you" they drabbled on for a short while, talking as though Hermione was still a little girl. _Wishful thinking,_ she thought. Hermione hugged them both quickly,

"Bye mum, bye dad. I'll see you at Christmas, okay?" she said, before they disappeared into the crowd, leaving her on her own to find the Weasley family.

When she eventually found them it was almost time to board the train.

"There you all are! I've been searching for ages you know!" she stormed at them; she was interrupted by a slightly tearful Fred, who lunged forward, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I don't want you to leave" he whispered into her ear. She pulled him in even tighter,

"I don't want to leave you" she whispered back to him. They hugged eachother for another minute, before Harry tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, hate to disturb you both there, but, it's ten minutes until you leave" he said, Hermione broke apart from Fred, giving him a quick kiss while the others said goodbye to Ginny, then went to say goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys. Harry and Ron had decided not to attend their 8th year at Hogwarts, and had already applied for the Auror office in the ministry of magic. Hermione's hug with Ron lasted a millisecond too long; they pulled away awkwardly and shook hands.

"Good luck this year, you know, with head girl and all" He said, with an awkward smile. She forced the smile back then turned to Ginny,

"shall we board then?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded,

"Yeah, let's go, we need to be quick if we want a good compartment, though I'm only there for a small while, since I have to go to the prefects and heads' compartment" she said.

They finished saying their goodbyes to the family and boarded the train, Hermione felt her eyes stinging, as though she was about to cry, but managed to hold her tears in before anybody noticed.

* * *

"Hi guys! Good to see you both!" Hermione and Ginny found Neville standing at the entrance to their compartment, a small cactus in his left hand.

"Hello, Neville!" Ginny said with a beam in his direction,

"Come and sit. Is Luna anywhere?" she asked. Neville shook his head,

"Nope, I think she's away selling _quibblers _to the other students on the train", they both nodded. Neville sat in the seat opposite Hermione,

"So, you and Fred are the talk of the town, I hear" He said, Hermione could only nod, "Yes, we're close now" she said, Ginny mimed vomiting.

"Ugh, I can't see why you chose Fred, I mean, ewww, he's such a _moron_!" Hermione laughed at this,

"Yes, I'll agree with you on that. But I guess that's one of the reasons why I like him" she said. Ginny gave a squeal of excitement. Hermione guessed she had gone red in the face; a she usually does when she talks about Fred, and she decided to make her exit.

"I really should get to the prefects and heads compartment so I can meet the new head boy and get to know the new prefects" She said, Ginny and Neville said goodbye, and Hermione left the compartment, relieved.

As she made her way through the train carriage, Hermione thought about whom the head boy could be, _Seamus? Dean? Possibly Ernie Macmillan? _She went through all the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boys, thinking of which ones were head boy material. _It couldn't be a Slytherin? No Way. I guess I'll find out now. _She had finally got to the Prefects and heads carriage, where several older students were sitting in a huddle, getting to know eachother. She took a deep breath and walked in, several faces turned round to look at her, she recognised some of them, but others were completely new to her. She scanned the room, searching for the boy with the "Head Boy" badge, and her eyes locked on a boy with white-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The boy she'd loathed since day one, the boy who watched her being tortured without doing a thing, the boy who claims he's changed for the better. _Draco Malfoy..._

* * *

**A/N: OoOoOh exciting! Hope you guys liked reading that chapter as much as I liked writing it! And stay tuned; cuz there's gonna be _stuff _happening soon ;) chow for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little late, I've been busy. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"She'll be back before you can say pumpkin pasties!" Molly Weasley said, putting her arm round her son. Fred nodded, but the forlorn look didn't leave his face.

"Pumpkin pasties" He said, knowing it wouldn't bring Hermione back but saying it all the same, maybe just to be annoying.

Beside him, Harry was fiddling with his hoodie zip. Fred looked right at him, and noticed his eyes were teary.

"You alright, Harry? Must suck for you as well, with Ginny leaving too" he said, trying to be comforting. Harry nodded, not saying anything.

Ron gave a big sigh from behind them both, "You know, sometimes I'm really glad to be single" he said, almost jokingly...

Back at the Burrow, the remaining members of the Weasley family (and Harry) were all in the living room, with hot mugs of tea or coffee. An empty silence hung over the room, making the whole experience rather awkward. George eventually spoke,

"Brrrr, is it just me who's feeling the cold today?"

He'd meant it as a joke, but nobody laughed. Fred eventually got up to leave, but was stopped by Harry. "No way. If I'm staying, you're staying" He said, Fred almost cracked a smile.

Luckily, Fleur walked in right at that moment, with a huge cheese tray. "I 'ave brought some French cheeses to cheer us all up!" she said cheerily. Ron quickly brightened up, at the mention of food.

Fred stayed in his position on the couch next to Harry, who looked equally as bored and unhappy as he did.

"I hate it here, without any of Hermione's lectures or Ginny's jokes" Fred sighed. Harry nodded his head in agreement

"Yeah, it's pretty rubbish. Maybe if I'd gone back to school for another year then..." He trailed off. Fred knew what he was thinking, he'd have endless interviews and endless bother from other students, not going back was better than going back in Harry's case. Fred put his arm round Harry, and shook him slightly.

"It'll blow over you know, the whole Voldemort epic battle finale. It just takes time, to ease wounds, to forget the past" he said, then mentally high-fived himself for sounding as deep and cool as that.

Harry gave him the smallest smile known to man, "mmm, if only you could forget the past" he mumbled, before pulling himself off of the sofa. He turned to the remaining Weasley's, and gave them a warm smile.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I think I'm going to go to my room. It's been a long day and I really just want to-"

He was interrupted by Molly, who gave him a hug, "Of course Harry, dear, with Ginny and Hermione both leaving and you not going back to Hogwarts, you'd better just go and have a nap, get it out your head for a while" she said, practically dragging him up the rickety stairs of the Burrow.

Fred sighed, If only he could just come and go as he pleased. Then maybe he could visit Hermione, if only...

* * *

_Crap. _That was the one word that came to mind the moment she saw Draco Malfoy with the Head Boy badge pinned to his green robes. _Crap, crap, crappety crap. _She opened the compartement door slowly, taking a deep breath as she went. He, alongside the other prefects, looked up at her. She gave them a small smile

"um...hi" she said. Draco looked away immediately, making sure he didn't catch anyones eyes as he did. Hermione almost thought he looked _ashamed; _but no. Draco Malfoy was never ashamed of anything. She sat down at the end of the compartement, the prefects still looking at her as though she was an alien or something. They stayed like this for a little while, until Hermione gave up trying to read and looked at them,

"_what?_"

One of them spoke. A Ravenclaw girl, with long, shiny straight black hair and navy blue eyes. She spoke with confidence, looking Hermione straight in the eye.

"You're the Granger girl aren't you? The one who helped defeat the Dark Lord." She said. Some of the others gave a little gasp, but none of them seemed too surprised. Hermione nodded.

"Well I suppose so. But I didn't really defea-"

"That's SO awesome! My mother said that you would be Head Girl. She said you were the smartest girl in the school" The girl said, holding out her han. Hermione took it, giving the girl an embarrassed smile;

"Well thank you, I'm not really that smar-"

"Yes she is." A voice said from the other corner of the compartment. A deep, cool voice; completely calm and relaxed. Everyone looked. Draco malfoy had spoken. Hermione was quick to answer back,

"No. I'm _not. _All I did was figure out a couple clues. Harry did the rest of it" She said, not bothering to look at him.

Draco rolled his eyes. She always had to be right, didn't she? Then again, that was probably the reason he liked her in the first place. Draco shook the thought from his mind quickly. _No. You can't think of her like that. Hermione's completely off-limits. _Draco sighed. Why was life never easy...

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter has been and gone, but please tell me what you thought about putting in Fred's POV. I wasn't sure about it but it's always good to hear what you guys think about my style of writing. Go leave a review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello friends! Sorry this chapter is kinda late, and it's really short but I had writers block! I couldn't think of anything at all! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I've also kinda been struggling with my 5sos obsession okay?! **

**Anyways, hope y'all like the chapter! And don't forget to review after! I love hearing your thoughts, opinions and ideas! :) ily**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The first night was the worst. Hermione tossed and turned for hours, unable to settle into a dreamless slumber. Everytime her eyes closed came a new memory, a new nightmare, a new Fred. She thought of Draco in the room beside her own, lying awake, having the same nightmares as her own. He'd seemed so calm today, so mature; he hadn't even made one snarky comment about her bushy mass of hair, that she had forgotten to brush in the morning. Maybe he had changed. Hermione sighed, wishing to be anywhere but here...

Meanwhile, in the room next door, Draco was having a stern talk with his father.

"_I warned you to stay away from her" _Lucius Malfoy hissed at his son through the fireplace. Draco shook his head,

"I'm sorry. What else could I do though? She's the head girl in case you hadn't realised" He said, panicked.

"Well we'll have to change that; I don't want you talking to her"

"_why?"_

"You _know _why. I've got to go now. _Do something about this" _

And then he was gone. Draco let out a breath he never knew he was holding, then climbed into the huge four-poster bed. Sleep didn't come easy.

"Now you've got certain duties to fullfill as Head boy and Head girl; patrolling corridors at night, making sure the school is tidy for visitors, make sure there's no misbehaviour, fights etc." McGonagall stood in front of Hermione and Draco in the Headmasters office, lecturing of them of the Head boy and girls' duties. They both nodded and smiled, but niether of them was truly listening; their minds on other things.

"You're in charge now. _Don't _mess it up" McGonagall shooed them away, then turned back to whatever she was doing before they came. Draco turned and left quickly, without a word.

Hermione speant the rest of that afternoon in her room in front of a desk, thinking of what to put in a letter to Fred. What was there to say?

_Fred,_

_I'm at Hogwarts now. And I'm head girl. _

It was useless. There was nothing to say. Hermione pushed off of the desk and flopped on the bed, this whole thing was pointless. She lay there for what seemed like hours; crying, thinking, wondering about all the other ways this could have gone...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello Strangers! It's been a while; why haven't you reviewed?! I know my writing isn't the best but at least leave me some advice to improve it instead of ignoring it completely! Anyway, here's the next chapter; maybe it will motivate you to write something down for me...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Draco Malfoy?! Draco Malfoy, Head Boy?! _Malfoy_?!" Fred stormed. How could they have made _him _head boy? After everything that happened, they're giving him _more _power?! What. The. Hell. Was McGonagall thinking. He thought of Hermione, alone in her room with only Draco next door for company and winced. It was never supposed to be like this. Fred sighed, then sat down on the bed they'd been lying in just over a week ago, without a care in the world. _Life's a bitch sometimes, _he thought to himself, as he lay his ginger head down on the pillow she used to sleep on. Her scent still smeared throughout the sheets and duvet. _Yeah, a real bitch..._

Hermione woke up at 6am that morning. Her pyjamas sticking with sweat and her hair bushier than ever. She took deep breaths as the nightmare drained itsself from her brain yet again. _It's fake, it's fake, it's not real; get a grip of youself, woman! It was just another stupid dream..._

She climbed in and out of the shower briefly, not bothering to wash her hair; then got her school robes on for the day, pinning her 'Head Girl' badge on at the very end. She managed to untangle her hair with her old comb and make it look almost presentable then grabbed her books and marched down to breakfast to find her friends. Ginny wasn't hard to spot, with her bright orange hair tied in a ponytail with a big red bow at the top of it, she created a space in the table and waved Hermione over to sit. Luna was with her, as well as Neville and a couple other girls from her year. Seamus and Dean sat just up from Neville, deep in conversation. Hermione almost felt like it was back to normal again. Except it wasn't. There was no Ron pigging out on toast and peanut butter, there was no Harry rubbing his head as he read the Daily Prophet and there was no jokes being said back and forward from George and...Fred. George and Fred. She sat at the table and zoned out as Ginny talked about the quidditch team and how much practice they needed and how well the season will go and all the other problem-free Ginny stuff. Luna and Neville kept sneaking eachother odd looks, which to be hinest wasn't all that surprising; since Neville had openly confessed his love for Luna only 4 months before. Hermione opened the newspaper and begun reading aimlessly; completely oblivious to the pair of silvery-blue eyes staring at her from the other end of the room...

The rest of the day was a drone; in and out of classes and up and down stairs, never fully in the zone. Hermione had started working on her letter to Fred, but couldn't help wishing he'd hurry up and send one to her to give her something to talk about. Life at Hogwarts had become boring. There was no more laughter in the halls and there was no more pranks in the dormitories. She spent most of her time alone sighing or sleeping or crying, and on certain occasions, all three. She passed Draco in the halls and around the Prefect section of the school, but they still hadn't spoken since the introduction in McGonagall's office. It was like he was avoiding her; or maybe it was the other way round, there wasn't a way to tell. Of course she knew they would cross paths at some point, and have to engage in an awkward conversation; but it was easier not to think about Draco, not to think at all really. Hermione went to sleep that night with nothing and everything in her head...

* * *

**A/N: I know that chapter didn't make a lot of sense, but I've been distracted preparing myself for...*ugh*...school. So don't shoot me, just leave a review so I know you're still reading, thanks! I'll post the next chapter if I get 2+ reviews on this one! :P Thankyou!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

The next few weeks were a blur. Visitors, family and friends, the joke shop; Fred barely had time to breathe. Work had piled up in the Autumn season, people thinking they could get their christmas presents early before the prices went up in December. George had yelled at him the other day for messing up some boxes, but his mind had been elsewhere. He'd given up on Hermione's letters. She hadn't written to him at all since she left; he'd kept telling himself that she was too busy, or that it got lost in the post but eventually he had to admit to it. She wasn't going to write. He'd cried a few times, but only at night in bed, where noone could see. He didn't understand how he could still be hung up on her. Harry had snapped back to normal within two weeks of Ginny leaving, so why couldn't he come to terms with it? Fred sighed, frustrated at himself. Why did it have to be _him _who fell for her. Why did she have to fall for _him_? he bashed his head against the wall and slid down it until he was sitting against it, tears rolling down his face and a melted nosebleed nougat squished inside his sweaty palm...

* * *

Draco lay back on his bed, worried. The earlier conversation between him and his father still hung over him like a ton of bricks.

"_Draco! All I'm asking is that you slip it into her drink. It's not going to kill the girl; it'll just take her out long enough for us to get the things we need from the room" _Lucius said hastily. Draco shook his head in frustration;

"Dad, you don't get it. I cant get anywhere near her without her thinking something's going on. She doesn't trust me at all, especially after what I did at the manor..." Draco felt his eyes tearing up, but gulped them down before they were recognised. Lucius swore loudly; then thought for a minute,

"_You say she doesn't trust you?"_

Draco nodded; his head hurt from tiredness and stress and frustration. He was always being used in some way or another, nothing was ever simple in his life.

"_Well you'll have to __**make **__her trust you. If I don't get what she hid in that room then we are __**ruined. **__We'll have nothing left. Do you think you can handle it?" _Draco looked at his father, biting his lip. For the first time since the war his father actually looked _desperate. _He took a deep breath, and before he could think properly about what he was signing up for, he nodded his head.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Oi Freddy! I need some help back here! Like now! I'm kinda dying here! **FRED!" **George yelled back at his brother, as he wobbled about on the little stool, with 13 boxes piled up in his arms, all shaking from the wieght. Fred got up from the burst armchair to help George, but tripped on a box of gross gorrilla gum and fell flat on his face as the gloopy green mixture spilled all over him. George burst out laughing immediately; dropping the top three boxes on top of his flattened brother,

"Thanks for all that help mate! You alright down there? You look like you're in a bit of a _sticky _situation!" He joked. Fred yanked his right hand out from under a box and shot his brother the finger; which only made George laugh more.

"Someone's on their time of the month!"

"Just get me out" fred mumbled grumpily. George laughed again then stepped off the stool warily to set the rest of the boxes down before going to help his twin brother. He yanked a gum-covered Fred out from under the boxes and brushed him down.

"I think you might need a bath; you've got kind of a lot of gum in your hair and on your face...and arms...and legs...kinda everywhere actaully" He said, looking Fred up and down;

"Jesus George, I didn't know that! It's not like I've fallen in a big box of horrible gloopy green gum or anything is it?!" Fred yelled sarcastically. George held his arms up in surrenduring motion,

"sorry! Just making a statement..." he said, then grabbed a towel and threw it at Fred,

"Go shower. We can finish the rest of this stuff tomorrow." He sighed and sat back in the armchair as Fred headed up the stairs to the apartment. George lay his head back and smiled, glad his brother was finally getting back to normal after so many weeks of moping and mumbling. He thought about all the work he'd been doing on his own, and all the work ahead of them; then let his mind drift away into oblivion.

* * *

j

**A/N: yay! that chapter was probably one of my favourite chapters to write, because I just _love _writing about George! He's such a fun character to write since the rest of the characters have been kinda slow and depressed, I feel like he really lightened it up a bit! :) But tell me what you guys thought! Go reviewww! And keep reading; there's gonna be stuff happening soon regarding the SUPER SECRET PROJECT Draco and Lucius were discussing! The suspense! **

**Oh! I'll also probably be updating slightly less because of...*ugh*..._school. _I'll try and update every 4-5 days but if I can't do it before a week then I'm sorry! Stay tuned! :) **


End file.
